Yui Samidare
Yui Samidare (五月雨 結 Samidare Yui) is the sixteen year old protagonist of Danganronpa Kirigiri. It is based on Kyoko Kirigiri's past with Yui. Yui gives her assistance to Kyoko, who is younger by three years. Her initial DSC number is 888. As the story progresses she is promoted and her DSC becomes 887. Appearance Yui is a tall girl with short brown hair and red glasses. She has green eyes and has blonde streaks through her hair. She wears a black sweater on top of a white, collared shirt with a red ribbon. Personality Yui is a very normal high school girl, but also doesn't like to talk about her family. Her detective skills are average compared to Kyoko but she's still intelligent, and she sees detectives as people who should fight for justice. She gives off the image of a reliable older sister. Yui seems kind of thoughtless sometimes for a detective, but those instances are rarer and she's more often reasonable and analytic. History Prior to the Events When Yui was a child, her younger sister was kidnapped and killed, and the case remains unsolved. This fueled Yui's desire to become a detective and resulted in her turning down an invitation to attend Hope's Peak Academy with her talent of jumping so she could become one. Yui boards at an exclusive all-girls school which is known to be an extremely popular missionary school for wealthy girls. She is also one of the few detectives in her school. Role in Danganronpa Kirigiri At first, Yui received a black envelope contains two letters, and of it was a letter from "Ooe Yoshizono" who says that he is speaking on behalf of his client and he wants Yui to meet him at Hatesaki Station on December 22nd, 3pm to be picked up so she receive an interview with his client at Sirius Astronomical Observatory and upon his approval, become privy to details of his very important case, which Yui looks up information on Sirius Astronomical Observatory online but finds limited information. Yui takes absence from school and arrives at Hatesaki Station, at this point is when the snowstorm is slowly beginning to fall. Because the station is pretty empty, she learns quickly that the other people who gradually join her at the station are other detectives who have also been called to this case, they're Eigo Amino, Shiita Enbi, Kou Inuzuka and Kyoko. When they are ready, the driver drops them off a bit away from Sirius Astronomical Observatory, telling them that his orders were to drop them off there and the groups will walk the rest of the way. Kyoko thinks something is wrong and suggests to Yui that they leave, but seeing the three men walking ahead in front of them, she whispers "can't leave them to die" and decides to stay on board. After the team arrived, they start to investigating the building and its furnishings. The detectives investigate the place while waiting for their client to come, who doesn't appear at the time. Eigo thinks they should leave, but Kou thinks this is one of the part of the interview and says they should wait it out. They all pick a room in the observatory to stay, with each person more or less with our without a change of clothes, when white smoke fills the hall and Yui falls to floor unconscious, leading to the current situation. Relationships Kyoko Kirigiri During the events of Danganronpa Kirigiri, Yui is seen as Kyoko's accomplice. They met when Kyoko was in the 7th grade, in a situation where Kyoko was the only possible suspect. This led Yui to initially distrust her, but the two eventually became close. Yui thinks that Kyoko is cute and admirable. She insists that Kyoko call her oneechan (お姉ちゃん; "older sister" in a familiar, affectionate tone), but Kyoko calls her Yui-oneesama (お姉様; "older sister" in the most honorable yet emotionally distant tone). Quotes * “There are around 20 rank 000 detectives.” Trivia *Her first name, "Yui" (結), is Japanese for "to tie" or "to fasten". **Yui's name could be inspired by the word 結論 ketsuron - whose first character is the same as her name's - which means "conclusion" (e.g. of a detective's investigation). **There could actually be a more clever wordplay behind Yui's given name, meant to imply at her being an essential part in the solution of the mysteries discussed in the novels. The wordplay goes as follws: The collaboration between 結 Yui and her detection capabilities and Kyoko with her deductive prowess of conjecture refutation = 論破 ronpa that allows the two to reach the conclusion = 結論 ketsuron of their investigations. *"Samidare" (五月雨) translates to "early summer rain". *At one point, she gives Kyoko a Rose In Vitro. In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, the rose in vitro is one of Kyoko's favorite presents. Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Female Category:Alive